The present invention relates to a manually guided suction apparatus for suctioning up material via a suction air stream.
Manually guided suction apparatus are used in particular as devices in parks and gardens that can be carried on the back for suctioning up material in the form of dirt, refuse, leaves, or the like. Another application is the collection of small fruits, such as nuts, olives or the like.
A suction fan that is driven by a drive motor draws in an air stream and blows it back out as a discharge air stream. In a known construction, a venturi device is disposed in the discharge air stream for producing an underpressure therein, thereby generating a suction air stream for sucking up the material. The material that is sucked up is conveyed into a collection bag by means of the discharge air stream.
Pursuant to another known construction, the air stream drawn in by the suction fan is used as a suction air stream for sucking up material. Particles carried along by the suction air stream are conveyed through the interior of the suction fan and are conveyed to a collection bag with the exiting discharge air stream. The particles can lead to wear of the fan wheel and of the fan housing.
The discharge air stream that is conveyed into the collection bag inflates the bag and must again be conveyed out of the bag. To be able to remove or draw the discharge air stream out, the collection bag must be formed of a permeable material. Expensive or complicated measures can be required for a shape-imparting support of the collection bag. The permeable material of the bag is problematic, in particular in conjunction with moist material that is sucked up and that can stick to the collection bag and clog the pores thereof. For example, when sucking up dog feces or other dirt, the hygienic conditions for the operator require improvement. Replacing and closing-off the filled collection bag is complicated.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a manually guided suction apparatus of the aforementioned general type in such a way that collection of the sucked-up material is improved.